After So Long
by TayaCurragh
Summary: Despite the years apart, they quickly became best friends again. But something could never quite be the same between them. "Why? Why do you love him, and not me?" Charlie/Tonks.


**After So Long**

**A/N: This was written for the 'Speed of Lightning Competition'.**

* * *

><p>It's been years since he saw her last. But as soon as his eyes rested on her, he knows he's fallen again. Or perhaps he had never really stopped loving her.<p>

He didn't expect it at all. He flooed into the kitchen at the Burrow from his home in Romania, visiting his family and to help the Order of the Pheonix. He hadn't expected his father to be talking to someone, especially not a pink haired, familiar someone. He almost dropped the flowers he brought for his mother when he saw her. He stood there for several stunned seconds, staring at her back.

"Good to see you, son," his father greeted him.

"Charlie!" Tonks said, jumping up from her seat and practically tackling him. "I haven't seen you in years! How's Romania been treating you?"

"Exceptionally well," Charlie said, "how have you been? Did you pass Auror training?"

"Yes, it was really tough, but I had a great time…"

They sat and talked for hours, catching up on their lives since they graduated together several years ago, and reminiscing their Hogwarts days.

* * *

><p>They spent the next few weeks spending every possible moment together. It was almost just as it had been during their Hogwarts days, they were inseparable best friends. But, something was different. He couldn't put his finger on it, but Tonks didn't seem quite there, like there was something holding her back.<p>

It was almost as if they had never grown apart. Charlie filled in every detail of his work in Romania, whilst Tonks told him about her auror training and the missions she had completed so far.

Charlie wished that Tonks had picked a less dangerous career, but at the same time he was proud, he could always tell that she was a powerful witch, and her magic had grown even more, and matured since they left Hogwarts. Despite this, he couldn't help but worry every time she was sent out on a mission, whether it was for the Order or the Ministry. He would wait anxiously at the Burrow, until she came back.

It was one such time when he paced the living room, unable to stay in one place too long. He had been nervous all day, but his family were able to distract him, however now it was late and they had all retreated to bed a long time ago.

The floo roared into life, and he sprinted into the kitchen.

"Tonks!" he rushed forward, embracing her. "What's wrong?" he pulled away, to see tears running down her face.

"Bellatrix," she whispered, holding onto him for support. He guided her to the sofa, where she sank into the cushions gratefully.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"She…used an unforgivable," Tonks choked out, the tears coming faster. She didn't have to clarify any further; he knew the Cruciatuscurse was a speciality of Bellatrix's. He held her for what seemed like hours, until the tears stopped.

* * *

><p>Charlie stood in the back garden of the burrow, looking up at the night sky. He was reflecting on how much had changed since he had been gone. Ron and Ginny were so grown up, the twins had even matured somewhat, Percy had left, and Bill was engaged. He felt as if everyone was getting on with their lives, whilst he stayed the same. His mother often asked why he hadn't settled down yet, but had not asked since he had been back. He knew that she had discovered the answer by herself.<p>

"The stars are beautiful," a voice whispered from next to him. He jumped around to see Tonks, both shocked at how close they were.

His heart skipped a beat; he did something he had wanted to do for a long time. Something he thought about so often, ever since they first talked that time in third year, when they were paired together in Care of Magical Creatures.

He closed the gap and pressed his lips to hers.

She responded in kind, before suddenly pulling back.

"I'm – I'm sorry," she said, turning on her heel and retreating back into the house.

He stood there until the morning, mulling over what just happened. He tried to remember everything they talked about and did since he had been back from Romania. Every single Order meeting, all the evenings they spent talking.

Just as the sun rose, it dawned on him.

* * *

><p>It was several days before he saw her again. She turned up at the Burrow unexpectedly, and he was as surprised as he was the first day he had saw her again.<p>

"Wotcher."

"Hey," he greeted weakly. "Want to go outside?" He knew the conversation was not going to be nice for him, and he didn't want to stay in the living room, where his family and various Order members could come in.

They walked in silence for several minutes. Charlie was trying to sum up the courage to ask what he had deduced last night. He knew it was true, but he needed her confirmation.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Charlie said, carefully avoiding her gaze. "Remus."

"Yes." He felt the world shatter around him. He already knew, but hearing her say it was a thousand times worse than he expected it to be.

"Why?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even. "Why do you love him and not me?"

"Charlie." She took a deep breath, calming herself. "I don't think we should talk about this. You're my best friend. I do love you," she paused. "Just not in the way I love him."

* * *

><p>The next few weeks passed in a blur. He felt numb; he could hardly eat and sleep properly, let alone interact with his family and the rest of the Order.<p>

"Charlie," his mother approached him one afternoon. He had just crawled out of bed, unable to sleep the night before. "I think you should go back to Romania. It'll do you good, to get away from here."

By the next morning, he was back working with the dragons. It kept his mind off _her _wonderfully; dragons required a lot of thought and attention. He settled back into his old routine with ease, and slowly he felt himself recovering.

Then one morning, many months later, an owl delivered a letter. His heart pounded as he recognised the writing.

The envelope contained two pieces of parchment. The first was written in unfamiliar, loopy writing. It was an invitation -a wedding invitation. Tonks was getting married, to Remus. The second contained a short letter.

_Dear Charlie, _

_It's been a long time – far too long. I'm sorry I ever hurt you. Please come, it just won't be the same without you._

_Tonks._

He closed his eyes, trying to stop the memories flooding back.

* * *

><p>Several months passed. He tried not to imagine what she thought when he didn't turn up at the wedding. He had debated for days whether to attend, but he had decided not to. He had done so well not thinking about her since he had left, but he knew he would fall for her again if he saw her.<p>

The Floo lit up, and he jumped. For a brief second, he expected it to be her. But the figure that stepped out was too plump, and older.

"Mother?" he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Teddy," she whispered, holding out the bundle in her arms. "Tonks had a baby. He was too young to floo before, but I thought you would want to meet him."

He took the bundle, and looked down at the tiny body in his arms. His breath caught in his throat at the baby looking up at him with wide eyes. How could he ever have wished Tonks loved him rather than Remus, when their love produced such a beautiful, miraculous thing? He closed his eyes and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Tell them, tell Remus I wish them well," he smiled.


End file.
